cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Sovereign Nations
The Charter of the United Sovereign Nations First Charter of United Sovereign Nations Second Charter of United Sovereign Nations Third Charter of United Sovereign Nations Fourth Charter of the United Sovereign Nations Fifth Charter of the United Sovereign Nations Sixth Charter of the United Sovereign Nations The History of United Sovereign Nations The Beginning Maroon Allied Guardian's Failure Sparks Discontent The United Sovereign Nations was primarily formed as a result of a failed merger between the old TAGA alliance and ONOS. Several members felt that their input regarding the changes that were to occur with the merger were completely ignored, and as a result there was some tension between the incoming ONOS members and the old TAGA members. Due to the hostility, ONOS decided that they would be better off remaining on their own. ONOS withdrew from the merger, and left MAG in shambles. With the apparent lack of power over the policies within TAGA and MAG, a core group of MAG members started to discuss the founding of a new alliance governed by a representative democracy to ensure that all members have a voice in the leadership of the alliance. These discussions took place during the latter portion of September 2006. USN Opens Doors & Goes Neutral In October 2006, the core group of MAG members that were dissatisfied with the current status of the alliance left MAG to form USN. Amazonian Beasts, Marine91, Someone the Greate, Prozach, Scuba Lumberjack, Flyskate, King IB, and Rebel Strike were among the first members of USN and contributed greatly to its founding and initial actions. The United Sovereign Nations opened their forums on October 16 of 2006 and announced its existence to the world on October 29 with the opening of a recruitment topic http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=30299. Initially, the alliance was comprised of roughly 30 members formerly from TAGA/MAG and, despite the time involved with discussing the founding of a new alliance, there was no written charter or policy documents. The early weeks of USN were spent discussing how the government should be setup (it was agreed that it was to be a democracy, but exact positions and the electoral process had yet to be discussed). An interim government was appointed and discussions regarding a charter and foreign policies proceeded in earnest. The original charter for United Sovereign Nations was ratified on October 31 http://z10.invisionfree.com/The_People/index.php?showtopic=118. During the ratification of the charter, it was decided that United Sovereign Nations would remain militarily and financially neutral from other alliances on Planet Bob. This decision was reached fairly easily considering the existing tension between the secessionists and their former allies in MAG (later reformed as Maroon Defence Coalition) and the inability to offer any meaningful support to other alliances. While the overall alliance remained neutral, the membership of USN were allowed to vocalize opinions for or against other alliances' actions and policies. So as to further this neutrality, there was a ban instituted on treaties involving mandatory support. The CKA times The Canada Kicks Ass Alliance http://www.canadaka.net/ joined up with USN in November 2006 and proved themselves active and respective members within the alliance. Their entrance helped the alliance grow and furthered respect for USN throughout the Cyberverse. COWT destruction A group of rogues from COWT decided to attack USN and quickly refused to pay reparations. Despite USN's neutrality, the military wiped out all of COWT and ZI'ed many of their members. COWT was disbanded shortly after the members fled or were ZI'ed. Major Development When the USN had around 70 members, DaMan; Iamkoolerthanu; and Osama EBW decided to begin active recruiting. They quickly recruited around 40 members in a couple weeks. This surge of growth put USN at the leading edge of the maroon team. In addition to heavy recruitment, the USN also signed around 6 NAPs during this time, most important of which was a NAP with the MDC. Amazonian Beasts leaves Shortly after USN hit 100 members, Amazonian Beasts decided CN wasn't as fun as it used to be and he thought he didn't have enough to do since the USN was doing all of the stuff ASB wanted to do already. He gave out all of his money and tech to friends and USN members, and quit his Admin Council Job and deleted his nation. Events After USN's Establishment as a Legitimate Alliance Attempted USN Infiltration The USN was infiltrated by 'The Order', a group of Neo-Nazis from Stormfront whom targeted the USN because of its very democratic charter. Their intention was to slowly take over the alliance and kick out those who did not follow their white supremacist ideals. The idea was to then bring in their own members to build an alliance, which they could not do on their own. A Stormfront informer leaked a list of nations involved to USN admins and the USN administration embarked on a counter-terrorism mission within the USN boards to weed out the offenders. On Thursday May 10 of 2007, the USN administration felt that the time had come to unveil their knowledge of the Stormfront plot. Massive war was declared upon all involved nations and within hours the vast majority of offending nations were left languishing in ZI. 2 Million Nation Strength In October 2007, the United Sovereign Nations surpassed the 2,000,000 nation strength mark. Unfortunately, shortly after that accomplishment, admin changed the value of technology and caused the NS of USN to drop significantly. This was not considered a major problem as USN switched to focus on buying infrastructure (as opposed to technology) and continued its upward growth. One Vision-No Vision Conflict Upon the declaration of war on the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization on April 28 of 2008, the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations declared their intent to defend their MDP allies. As a result, several alliances in turn declared war http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=21328&hl= on the CSN, and as MDP allies of the CSN, the USN got involved and declared war on the Siberian Tiger Alliance. This resulted in a myriad of alliances declaring war upon the USN to protect their allies. This war went on for approximately 3 weeks before white peace was declared by The Continuum along with STA a week earlier. Cancellation of MDP with The Phoenix Collective Another casualty of the One-Vision/No-Vision conflict was suffered when the MDP with the Phoenix Collective was canceled. An overzealous TPC Minister informed their Prime Minister that the USN had attacked a BLEU nation and the treaty was initially cancelled. When confronted with evidence of the mistake, the cancellation was rescinded, but the damage had already been done. The USN cancelled the pact on their own end, citing a disappointment in the lack of communication on the issue and the TPC's willingness to defend an economic pact over a friendship of some years. Upgrades In the weeks following the One Vision-No Vision Conflict the USN upgraded two of its most important treaties. To show the strong bond between CSN and USN, their treaty was upgraded to an MADP. USN also upgraded the treaty with UPN to a MDoAP solidifying their already strong relationship. The United Sovereign Nations and The Angels of the Realm Merge On August 13, 2008, the alliance known as The Angels of the Realm merged completely into the USN. This truly was a full circle revelation, due to the fact that AotR was created by former members of WhatYouSeeIsWhatYouGet (WYSIWYG), which in turn was created by former members of the National Organization of Neutrals (NOON), which was created by former members of the United Sovereign Nations. This event finally closed one darker chapter in USN's past, reuniting old foes as friends and allies. The USN Joins The Common Defense Treaty On October 29 of 2008, the day of the USN's second year of existence, the United Sovereign Nations was voted unanimously into the Common Defense Treaty Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Bloc http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=38074. This marked another step in the USN's increasing political influence in the Cyberverse. The Founding of the Chestnut Accords On December 27, 2008, the USN signed the Chestnut Accords as a founding alliance. The Chestnut Accords was an MDP and Economic bloc aimed at uniting the Maroon sphere. Although "Maroonity" had been tried through several different treaties in the past, this treaty was a truly remarkable step towards completely unifying the Maroon sphere. Karma War In early 2009 USN became embroiled in the events surrounding the Karma War. The acting government had maintained their neutrality with steadfast resistance, but this was met with harsh criticism within the alliance which caused a significant number of players to resign from USN. The majority of the members who departed joined up with former mutual defense partner CSN in the war against the Global Democratic Alliance, while a former Administrative Councilor joined Vox Populi against the New Pacific Order. With many members now departed, the following government elections saw many previously unknown nations become High Councilors. History Lost Shortly after this, the USN forums were inexplicably deleted, and the reasoning behind this is still unknown. USN attempted to migrate forums and, aided by their allies in GDA, they found a new home on their current forums. While the new forums were stable and allowed USN to continue to function, the reality was that none of the old posts from the previous forum were available. Many chronicles of USN's heritage and history were lost in time. Withdrawing from Chestnut Accords Around this time, USN was reviewing its treaties in the wake of the Karma War. The decision to remain neutral in the conflict had caused divisions within the alliance that the government were eager to avoid happening again. The main question that was raised was whether the alliance could remain a member of both the Chestnut Accords and CDT. After discussion, the USN government voted to withdraw from the Chestnut Accords. This move was seen as controversial by many outside the alliance and met with hostile response from the remaining signatories. Legal Changes October saw a new government take office after the elections and also saw some changes to the charter and other documents. The charter itself was reworded to try and simplify sections of the text, as well as changing some powers of the government and making the Admin council terms of office longer. Aside from this, USN also saw the introduction of "Boomerang Doctrine" which stated that any returning members require a majority vote from government before they can be accepted. Second Unjust War On January 20 of 2010, the New Polar Order declared war upon \m/, beginning the Second Unjust War. Four days later The Stickmen declared war upon the NpO via their treaty with FOK (who had declared the day before). USN was therefore brought into the war via their treaty with the New Polar Order and at update on January 25 declared war on iFOK and FCO. Four days later on January 29 white peace was agreed between USN, STA, NpO and The Stickmen. January also saw the latest round of Admin Council and High Council elections, once again several new faces were seen as only two out of the previous five HC members remained in office, it also saw britwarlord resigning from the alliance and Vladisvok Destino filling his seat in the AC. USN soon found itself at war with the Stickmen again, on February 10 USN declared war, this time in support of their allies in Invicta. While USN's initial strikes were focused on FCO and iFok, SLCB issued a statement recognizing a state of war with USN the following day and Fok also declared on USN on the 12th. As the war continued, USN also found itself declared upon by FAIL and the Viridian Entente on February the 18th. On February the 24th USN was granted peace by the Stickmen, FOK, and VE, on the condition that USN did not re-enter the war and did not aid anyone still involved in the war. Post-war USN At the beginning of April, the alliance saw a new session of the government come into office. This government (and the previous) had put an increasing emphasis on improving the economic sector of the alliance to improve its standing. This period was marked by an increase in activity and membership. USN also saw changes in other areas. The forums were reorganized to improve usability and increase their Allies' ability to interact on the forums. For example: the Tech Deal forum became open to some of USN's closer allies. In foreign affairs, USN also signed a new treaty with The Foreign Division and signed an upgrade with their long time friends in the Global Democratic Alliance. USN re-reached 1 Million Nation Strength on May 11. In early June a new government took office with Gofast2006, Rylejed, and Dexomega retaining their respective positions on the High Council. Lokilockpicker gained the third seat on the Administrative Council. By the end of July, USN had reached 160 members. This growth of the alliance was spurred on by the newest incarnation of the recruitment team. Once again USN entered a fairly prosperous era of growth. Towards the end of the August–September term of government USN saw further changes, with Minister of Internal Affairs rodrod and Mistress of Recruitment Chinchilla330 leaving USN to join Nutty North Koreans following the departure of one of their triumvirs. This caused Rylejed to return to his previous role in the recruitment department, TM was appointed to replace rodrod and No Moking took over the now vacant Security General role. Minister of Foreign Affairs Gofast2006 also chose to depart to follow a friend of his to Ragnarok. On the 13th of September USN signed a new treaty, a PIAT with Kingdom of Hyrule. Leaving CDT Since the end of the war CDT had slowly been losing member alliances, with NATO & FEAR withdrawing just after the war concluded, Invicta leaving three months later and UCN disbanding in July. After many attempts to keep CDT together, it was eventually decided by the majority of alliances to disband the bloc with USN, UPN and Wolfpack all making the choice to leave in September. This left Menotah as the only signatory of the treaty. December 2010 - January 2011 Winter 2010 saw elections take place and a new government take power. It also saw two treaty cancellations. Nutty North Koreans cancelled their protectorate with USN in order to sign a new one with GOONS and, on the 17th of January, TFD announced the cancellation of several treaties including the Other Old Friends Treaty with USN. Shortly after this on the 19th of January USN once again found itself at war against iFok in defense of NpO as part of the PB-NpO War this mirrored the events of the NpO-\m/ War nearly a year earlier. USN was counter attacked by RnR and CMEA the following day. March - April 2011 On the 2nd of March, USN surrendered to the combined alliances iFok/RnR/CMEA after over a month of war with the terms being that USN must not re-enter the conflict and that the USN government put an image specified by R&R in their OWF signatures for a week. With the alliance once again at peace, attention turned to rebuilding. Elections were held and with several long term members either leaving Planet Bob or retiring from government this saw some of the most significant changes in the line-up in a long time. rodrod returned to government to fill the seat in the Admin Council left vacant by Lokilockpicker's departure. Rylejed, well known as Minister of Recruitment, also took a seat in the Admin Council with beale947 leaving the AC to return to his previous post as Minister of Internal Affairs. Rick and destroyer460 entered government for the first time as Security General and MoFA respectively. In April USN upgraded their long held treaty with the Global Democratic Alliance to a MDP. Sentinel Founding In June USN joined three of its long term allies (GDA, Menotah, UPN) in forming a new MDoAP bloc named Sentinel. Five Years USN turned five on October 29 of 2011, it also saw some changes within USN as the charter was amended to include Boomerang Doctrine and Tech Raiding guidelines, there were also other minor changes to procedures. Around the same time Vladisvok Destino chose to step down from the Admin Council and later (November 2011) left Cybernations. He was replaced by beale947 returning to the Admin Council and Hansarius joined the High Council for the first time to fill the vacant Security General seat. USN vs Gato war 2013 The USN vs GATO War happened during the winter year 2013 when the USN got sucked into war. The USN was victorious as well as were her allies during the war. The USN valiantly defended her allies and had several notable members. SgtBlackburn, ruler of Choris, defeated over 19 nations and never lost one battle during this war. He was however constantly supplied by fellow USN nations, using strategy and brute strength fighting to defeat his opponents. The PM noted Blackburn as "Fighting valiantly,and serving with distinction"-Rylejed Noreen of Noreenberg was a critical supply tank for almost every member in the USN. He pumped over $160 million dollars into the economies of many nations during this conflict. Noreenberg used a swift and precise play style along with blitzkreig tactics to overwhelm his opponents. He did not lose a war. KittyPride207 of BlackAngels fought heavily, sustaining thousands of casualties. She was a pivotal enforcer for the USN, using a very heavy and strategic play style to brutalize all opponents. Foreign Affairs Past blocs See also Category:United Sovereign Nations Category:GUARD Category:SPAM Category:Maroon Economic Pact Category:Common Defense Treaty Category:Maroon team alliances Category:Chestnut Accords Category:Lol, Maroonity